1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock for securing a hasp-type latch by engaging the U-shaped locking ring of the latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hasp-type latch includes a U-shaped member that is affixed to a wall structure, or the like. There is also a generally flat latching bar that has one of its ends pivotally mounted to a structure that is to be locked into position relative to the wall structure, the other end of the latching bar having a slot through which the U-shaped member may fit. The most common approach for securing the bar in place is to use a conventional padlock. While conventional padlocks have been quite useful for this purpose, they nevertheless have drawbacks and limitations which the present invention will address. A big drawback in such a padlock-dependent system is that the shackle of the padlock remains exposed to bolt cutters or similar metal shearing tools. A further weakness in using conventional padlocks is that the U-shaped member is also vulnerable to bolt cutters. Heavy duty, high strength padlocks are available for improved security, however they are expensive. An associated problem stems from the fact that hasp-type latches are often used in outdoor applications and most conventional padlocks are subject to corrosion and contamination when exposed to the weather.